


The Phoenix

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Done for Naraku team on Edo Fights-2020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Phoenix




End file.
